Electronic devices continue to become more prevalent in day-to-day activities. For example, smart phones, tablet computers, and electronic devices continue to grow in popularity, and provide everyday personal and business functions to its users. These electronic devices may include displays utilized by the user to interact (e.g., through input/output operations) with the electronic devices and/or receive information therefrom.
Conventionally, these displays are made using reinforced or modified glass. However, these glass displays may still be susceptible to damage. Specifically, these conventional screens may scratch, chip or crack when an undesirable impact event or force (e.g., dropped, crushed) occurs with the electronic device. Damage to the screen of the electronic device may render the device partially or completely inoperable and/or may prevent the user from utilizing the electronic device for its intended purposes.
Therefore, it is desirable to form a cover that is both strong and has desired optical properties.